Lloyd Garmadon (Earth-30)
Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon is the Green Ninja as well as the current Elemental Master of Energy, and the leader of the Ninja. He is Garmadon and Misako's son, Wu's nephew, and the First Spinjitzu Master's grandson. Lloyd is a Stand User with the moisture controlling Stand, Titanium. History Fulfilling the Prophecy Once a bratty kid who sought to follow in his father's footsteps, Lloyd changed his ways, helping the Ninja and realizing his destiny was to be the Green Ninja. As the Ninja trained Lloyd, he reunited with his mother Misako and faced Garmadon and the Overlord, becoming the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. Garmadon is purified of evil, and the Overlord is defeated—yet he later returns and steals Lloyd's Golden Power. Participating in the Tournament When Zane sacrificed himself to destroy The Overlord, the Ninja separated and Lloyd reconnected them before they found him alive on Chen's Island. Lloyd and the Ninja set out to save Zane by entering the Tournament of Elements. This brought a war between the Elemental Masters and Chen's army, which ended when Lloyd had to banish his father to the Cursed Realm. Becoming "Master Lloyd" Lloyd was later possessed by Morro, who claimed the Realm Crystal and freed the Preeminent. Lloyd escaped Morro's possession and helped battle him, but The Preeminent's destruction destroyed the Cursed Realm, killing his father. Shortly after, Lloyd helped battle the Sky Pirates and their captain, Nadakhan. When Jay made his final wish, recent events were undone and Lloyd's age was reversed. On the Day of the Departed, Lloyd commemorated Garmadon at the Corridor of Elders, where he fought against Pythor. Lloyd would later battle the Time Twins and their Vermillion army. In Wu's absence, Lloyd led the Ninja and became their new master when Wu was lost in time. Fighting the Sons of Garmadon Lloyd led the Ninja against the Sons of Garmadon, who sought to resurrect his father, and were also revealed to be mirror versions of the Ninja. Bizarro Lloyd assembled the three Oni Masks and successfully resurrected Lord Garmadon. The Bizarro Ninja used Garmadon's Oni blood to open a portal to the First Realm, and pushed the real Ninja inside, marooning them in the Realm of Oni and Dragon. Division and Reunification Kai and the ninja would quarrel over a redeemed Garmadon's punishment for his reign as emperor, leading to Nya, Cole, and Zane's breakaway from the team, forming "Team Nya," followed by Kai, Lloyd, and Jay's formation of "Team Jay." Both teams were disbanded after Garmadon's trial. Later, the ninja would travel into space to beat the Scavenger's ploy to use Zane, resulting in Zane's second death. The ninja prevented an evil Zane's resurrection by the Ice Samurai while battling them along with the Fuocasonne. After a few months of being reunified, Lloyd and the others gain Stand abilities and fight off Sovrano Supremo to stop him from destroying the Multiverse, as well as stopping Zero within the Digiverse. Becoming a Father A couple decades later, Lloyd would use the repaired Oni Masks to resurrect Harumi, whom Lloyd would marry to give birth to many children. Powers and Abilities Titanium In Season 13, Lloyd gains the Stand Titanium after accidentally scraping his hand on a shard of a Stand Arrow. Titanium is a close-range Stand with intense physical power. Titanium generally prefers to confront their opponents directly, allowing his superior might to shine, while also bypassing his short reach. However, is nearly powerless against an opponent who is either out of reach or hidden. He is also capable of movements requiring a high degree of precision as their User is directly commanding them. His special ability allows him to manipulate the moisture in the air around him, leading to several possible battle strategies. * Moisture Manipulation: '''Titanium is able to conjure or gather all of the moisture in the air to one spot or to disperse it in any direction he sees fit. * '''Matter Phase Manipulation: '''With this collected moisture, Titanium is able to either freeze it so much that it forms a solid object of his choice, or heat it up to a degree that turns the liquid into water vapor. ** '''Flying Icicle Smackdown: By freezing a certain amount of liquid and transforming into small pikes, Titanium is able to send a barrage of pikes at a person or thing. ** Frost Combustion: '''Titanium is able to disperse the moisture, possibly into someone or something, and then freeze it, causing the ice to rapidly expand, causing what appears to be an explosion. Elemental Power and Spinjitzu '''Ergokinesis - The user is able to manipulate and generate energy. This Elemental Power makes the user able to create powerful beams as explosions and use the power as matter to generate force fields. Spinjitzu and Airjitzu - The user can do Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. Anyone can do Spinjitzu and Airjitzu with immense skill, but the user can do Energy Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. Elemental Dragon - The user can create an Elemental Energy Dragon. Appearances * ''Season 8: Sons of Garmadon'' * ''Season 9: Herders'' * ''Season 10: Civil War'' * ''Season 11: Starfarer'' * ''Season 12: Fire 'N Ice'' * Season 13: Battle Tendency * ''Season 14: Cyberball Run'' * ''Season 16: Revenge of Time'' Gallery Armor/ gi Lloyd SoG.png| New Moon gi Lloyd SW.JPEG| Solar Wind armor Lloyd Civil War.jpeg| Team Jay gi Lloyd- Nexus Lunar.JPEG| Nexus Lunar gi Lloyd Flame Keeper.JPG| Flame Keeper gi LloydSilver.JPG| Stand Master Gi Category:Civil War Timeline Category:Ninjago Earth-30 Category:Character Variations Category:Stand Users